Pokémon Elemental World Championships
by Elemental Hero Heaven
Summary: Every fifteen years the Elemental World Championships are held, where the best Pokémon trainers duke it out for victory. Can Ash win it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Invitation to Battle**

_**Pokédex entry**_

_Italics thoughts_

Disclaimer I don't own pokémon.

Ash Ketchum had just completed his latest journey on his quest to be a pokémon master by travelling through the region of Kalos. He had placed in the Top Four of the regional pokémon league, narrowly losing out to Nando an old friend from the Sinnoh region. After a hard fought battle Pikachu after defeating his Almardo and Lopunny ended up being defeated by Nando's 6th and one of his most powerful pokémon Mega Pinsir. After watching the end of the league, Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all travelled back to Lumiose City in order for Ash to catch a plane back to Kanto. However before Ash could leave he had been rung up by Professor Sycamore who wanted Ash to call into his lab before he departed. So three hours before his flight Ash and his friends were in the lab waiting for the professor to arrive. Eventually the professor arrived with two pokéballs in his hand.

"Ah Ash I'm glad that you've come I was hoping to ask for a favour?" The professor said scratching his head sleepily.

Puzzled at what he could do for the Professor Ash nodded and said,

"Sure professor if I can I will what do you need me to do?"

Smiling the professor held out the two pokéballs in his hand and said to Ash,

"Well Ash you see last week the new crop of trainers arrived but there was only one who decided on taking Froakie leaving these two here at the lab. Some more trainers will be going on their journey in 6 months but I don't want them to feel left out so I was hoping you could take them with you."

Nodding Ash released the two pokémon in their balls and saw that they were the other two Kalos starters Chespin and Fennekin two pokémon Ash had wanted since he saw both Serena and Clemont capture theirs. Kneeling down Ash got face to face with the pokémon and said to them,

"Hi there my name is Ash and I'm from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu. Ash said gesturing to his shoulder where his starter pokémon and best friend sat. I heard that you had been left here for the next trainers to arrive is that true?"

Both pokémon looked down when Ash said this as they thought that he thought they were weak but looked up when they heard what he said next,

"However I don't think it's fair to make you wait that long so the professor has asked me if I would take you with me. What do you say are you in?"

Ash was suddenly jumped on by the two pokémon who were eager to go on an adventure. Getting up Ash placed Chespin and Fennekin on the floor and reached onto his belt which held six other pokéballs. Ash realised during his journey something important Pikachu never went into his pokéballs which meant that it held up a space on his belt that it didn't need to, so after talking with Professor Oak who contacted the pokémon league asked if Ash could return Pikachu's ball to the lab as he never used it freeing up that space which was agreed under the condition for gym battles and during league battles Pikachu's ball would be returned if he was being used in the battle. Ash then threw his pokéballs into the air calling out the six Kalos pokémon he had on hand. In a flash of light Ash's Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Slyveon, Tyrantrum and Goodra all appeared letting out a loud cry. These were the pokémon Ash had on hand. He also had four other pokémon that were resting at Professor Oak's lab in Kanto alongside his other pokémon that he had caught whilst travelling through the other five regions. These pokémon were Noivern, Gogoat, Avalugg and Pangoro.

"These are some of the pokémon that I have caught during my travels here and all of them are a part of my family like you will be as well if you want to come with me. How about it?" Ash repeated.

Seeing that both pokémon agreed that they wanted to go with Ash who then turned to his pokémon and said

"Would two of you mind if I sent you over to Professor Oak's lab so I can keep Chespin and Fennekin with me."

Goodra and Greninja both stepped forwards volunteering to go back after they welcomed Chespin and Fennekin into the team. Both were recalled and Professor Sycamore sent them to Professor Oak's lab in a flash. Ash turned and looked at the wall at the clock that was on it and gasped at the time. He had only an hour before his plane. He then turned and said to his friends and the Professor

"Alright guys I guess this is goodbye I need to get moving otherwise I'm never going to catch my plane back home."

Ash then hugged his friends and recalled all of his pokémon and began the trek to the airport eager to return home to Pallet.

Upon entering the airport with twenty minutes to spare Ash went to the nearest video phone and rang his mum to tell her that he was in the airport waiting to catch his plane. After speaking to her Ash then rang Professor Oak who informed him that both Goodra and Greninja arrived safely and that there was a letter from the pokémon league to Ash at his lab. After ending his call Ash raced to his departure gate and sat down waiting for his plane to arrive. As he did so he began to think about what the letter could be about and what the next step on his pokémon journey should be as he hadn't heard of any new regions from the Professor. Pondering the situation Ash decided to wait and see what was in the letter before making any rash decisions as a letter from the pokémon league was a serious thing. Whilst deep in thought Ash never noticed someone sit down next to him until they tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning to see who it was Ash was surprised to see that it was Alexa a person who Ash met whilst travelling through the Delcolore Islands as she reported on the many things which occurred during the trip. Alexa was also the person who told Ash about the Kalos region and helped Ash train for his first gym battle. She also went to watch Ash during the Kalos league however Ash didn't know this.

"Alexa hey what are you doing here?" Ash asked puzzled.

Smiling she replied,

"I have been given an assignment by my editor that requires me to head to Kanto and maybe to the other regions but I can't tell you because it is top secret but I think knowing the skill you have you will know what it is when you see Professor Oak."

The two continued to talk until they boarded the plane ready for the long flight to Kanto. Half way through the flight Alexa began to drift to sleep falling onto Ash's shoulder as she did so, a small discrete smile on her face. When this happened Ash began to blush as something like this never had happened before and he had no clue what to do. In the end he decided that the best bet was to just leave her to sleep and wake her up when they landed in Kanto. A few hours later Ash followed suit and nodded off as well not noticing Pikachu's smile as he saw his best friend sleep before he to curled into a ball resting on Ash's knee and fell asleep.

It was early the next day when both Ash and Alexa woke blushing at how close they were to one another before jumping away each deciding not to bring up the embarrassing thing. After receiving breakfast from the flight attendants Ash said to Alexa,

"Have you caught anymore pokémon since I last saw you?"

Blushing slightly Alexa replied,

"I have caught two more pokémon yes."

"Really that's great. Which pokémon are they?" Ash questioned oblivious to the redness that was covering Alexa's face.

"Well after watching your Pikachu and Charizard in battle I decided I wanted to try and raise my own so I've caught a Pichu and Charmander."

"Wow really how well is it going with them?" Ash asked getting into his element of raising pokémon.

"They are progressing well but both have hit a bit of a block regarding moves they are learning. Pichu is stuck on Quick Attack she has got the principle down but can't use it more than once before getting tired out. Charmander is the same we've started to work on Ember to help progress into Flamethrower but she's having trouble creating the right amount of energy to use it. So I'm stuck on how to help them progress."

Thinking it over Ash then said to Alexa,

"Well when we get back home and to the professors lab then me, Charizard and Pikachu will help them out if you want."

Pikachu nodded energetically hearing this as he remembered a time when he was in the same situation.

"Wow really that would be great. Are you sure though you wouldn't mind I mean won't you be busy?"

"For my friends I am never busy so don't worry about it."

Blushing Alexa gave Ash a quick hug before moving quickly away. For the next hour Ash went over a training plan with Alexa outlining the different ways her pokémon could learn the moves before finally overhead there was an announcement that the plane would be arriving in Vermillion City in ten minutes. When the plane finally landed in Vermillion City and everyone had left the plane and gone through to the arrivals lounge Ash rang his mum and told her that he should be back by the evening with Alexa before they both set off walking towards Pallet Town.

After an hour of walking Ash and Alexa were taking a break talking about the adventures they had had since they had last seen one another. Ash had just finished talking about seeing Xerneas for the first time when suddenly both heard a commotion coming from a bush in front of them. Leaning forwards to investigate both were surprised when a pokémon flew out from the bush and landed in front of them. Being a Kanto native Ash easily identified the pokémon. Grabbing his pokédex he scanned the pokémon for Alexa's benefit

"_**Machop the Superpower pokémon. Its whole body is composed of muscles. Even though it's the size of a human child, it can hurl 100 grown-ups." **_

"Alright I'm going to catch him. Alexa stand back please." Ash said grabbing a pokéball from his belt whilst feeling Pikachu tense up to battle.

"Pikachu how about we let someone else battle Machop." Ash said as Pikachu calmed down nodding.

"Alright then Chespin I choose you." In a flash Ash's newest pokémon appeared looking around to see where they were confused as this wasn't the lab where he was used to staying.

"Hey buddy we are back in Kanto and it's time for your first battle." Ash said before pointing his pokédex at Chespin and read his moves.

"_**Chespin's moves are Tackle, Vine Whip and Pin Missile. This Chespin is male and has the ability Overgrow."**_

After the pokédex finished Machop straightened himself and shifted into a fighting position before racing forwards. Grinning Ash yelled,

"Alright then Chespin use Tackle." Ash commanded.

Chespin ran forwards eager to prove himself to his trainer and shoulder bashed Machop who skidded back before quickly recovering. Machop then jumped towards Chespin with his fists raised covered in fire jabbing repeatedly at Chespin who was diving everywhere to avoid the effective move.

"Chespin dodge it keep some distance between you both." Ash yelled, trying to think of a strategy to counter Fire Punch.

Unfortunately though the Machop wasn't letting up as he continuously ran at Chespin who dodging all over the place until finally he was hit by Fire Punch knocking him into a nearby tree and severely weakening him due to the effectiveness of the move. Wearily Chespin stood up still valiantly trying to win as Machop rolled up into a ball and raced towards Chespin with a Rolling Kick.

"Chespin use Vine Whip on the branch above you to dodge then use Pin Missile."

Chespin quickly managed to avoid another powerful hit by swinging from branch to branch whilst Machop injured himself by hitting the tree not Chespin. However this didn't mean he was out of the match yet as even though Chespin was on the attack again with Pin Missile, Machop used Fire Punch to block most of the hits with a few knocking him back.

"Chespin use Tackle!" yelled Ash as Chespin swung around and around on a branch before releasing and launching himself at Machop who readied Fire Punch once more. Then seconds before the two collided Chespin used Vine Whip to grab the hands of Machop stopping him from using Fire Punch, before carrying on hitting Machop knocking him backwards before being wrapped up by Vine Whip preventing him from moving then fire Pin Missile at close range which further weakened Machop. Ash watched as he stumbled backwards after being released from Vine Whip.

"Let's end this Chespin. Use Tackle now."

For the final time for the match Chespin ran towards his opponent and shoulder barged him knocking him back into a tree stunned. Giving Ash the chance to throw a pokéball at the downed pokémon. The ball rocked once, twice three times then stopped and pinged signifying the capture before it vanished in a flash of light transporting itself to professor Oaks lab. Seeing this happen Chespin fell to the floor with a huge sigh exhausted after the tiring battle. Smiling Ash reached into his backpack and grabbed a couple of potions before walking over to Chespin and began to spray his bruises healing him up.

"There you go buddy, how are you feeling now?" Ash questioned.

Chespin nodded as the bruises faded before finally Ash recalled him into his pokéball.

"Congratulations Ash." Alexa said after Ash had shouldered his backpack ready to continue onwards towards Pallet Town.

"Thanks Alexa, I don't have a lot of fighting types so he'll be an awesome addition to my team."

"He did see strong for a wild pokémon so I'm sure that in your upcoming battles."

"I hope so. I really want to know what the letter I have at Professor Oak's lab says. It must be important if it's from the pokémon league and since it is the same thing probably as what your assignment is then it must be something big. I just don't know what yet."

"You will find out soon don't worry. Now let's get moving you promised your mum that you'd be home today."

Laughing Ash agreed thinking that if he wasn't then his mum would be very upset with him and that he didn't want that and so both continued to walk towards Pallet Town.

For the next few hours the pair walked through the Kanto landscape with Ash pointing out key parts that interested Alexa, showing the different pokémon in their habitats ranging from the timid Oddish to ferocious Gyarados with Alexa taking photos of everything for her article. Finally though the tired pair walked to the top of the final hill which overlooked Pallet Town and Ash smiled happy to see his home.

"_No matter where I go in the world there is nothing that can beat this sight." _Ash thought to himself as he took in the sight of his home town and seeing the townsfolk bustling around going about their day before grinning and began to run down the hill towards the quiet town, with Pikachu and Alexa following close behind.

The people of Pallet Town day by day went about their lives with no major worries. A lot of pokémon trainers had begun their journey in Pallet Town and had returned victorious or had unfortunately been defeated. Yet no matter the outcome the people of Pallet congratulated their trainers when they came back home. So when they heard a yell coming from the entrance to the town everyone watched as Ash ran into town and welcomed him home with a shout and with congratulations on his placement in the tournament. Smiling Ash absorbed his surroundings as he took in the familiar sights and smells of Pallet before racing towards his home to see his mum. Watching from behind Alexa smiled as Ash pushed his front door open and entered his home.

"Mum, mum where are you? Are you here?" Ash asked as he looked around the house before finally finding a note on the kitchen table. Picking it up Ash read,

"_Ash, I have gone to Professor Oak's with Mimey. I will see you up there later. Love Mum."_

After reading the note Ash left his house and went back to Alexa who was leaning against the fence and said to her,

"My mum is up at the lab so I'm going to head up there now of do you want to join me."

"Sure it will be nice to see the professor again and I'm sure you want to see your mum and pokémon again."

"Yeah I can't wait it's been so long since I've seen everyone."

The two walked up to the lab puzzled at the fact that they couldn't hear anything from inside. Pushing open the door Ash and Alexa walked through the lab looking for anyone but found no-one. Eventually the two made their way to the corral where there was a yell of

"SURPRISE!" from Ash's mum, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Brock and all of Ash's pokémon, which included his pokémon that he had released for training and to follow their own dreams. They were Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Lapras and Primeape.

Jumping in surprise Ash was shocked when he saw everyone but was happy to hug his mum and shake Brock's hand when he eventually reached him.

"Brock how are you buddy. I thought you were busy with your training to be a doctor?"

"Yes I was according to the lecturers in the hospital I have passed all of the tests for the course I just need the experience now to qualify and travelling for so long has helped with that but with what is coming up soon I can graduate fully. Everyone else says there sorry they couldn't make it today but they'll be here in a couple of days instead"

"That's brilliant Brock I'm happy for you but what is coming up that's going to allow you to graduate? It's a shame they couldn't make it but it'll be fun to see everyone again."

"You'll find out later on Ash I promise and I agree I can't wait to see how everyone's journeys have gone. Go on now enjoy your party."

Puzzled as to why everyone was saying to wait and see and a bit bummed his other friends couldn't make it, Ash released all of his pokémon he had on hand and they all began to excitedly talk to one another about their adventures. Ash had also apologised to his other pokémon for never going to collect them which they all forgave him with Ash then finding out they had returned permanently which filled him with joy. Smiling Ash turned back to talk to Professor Oak about the Mega-Evolution's he had seen and had wondered if it was possible for him to mega-evolve any of his pokémon. After a couple of hours Ash was sat with all of his pokémon talking about their latest adventures in Kalos and how he was trying to decide where he would travel to next, when Professor Oak walked over to Ash with a letter and pokéball in his hand.

"Hey professor what you got there?" he questioned as the professor stopped.

"Well Ash I'm not sure how much you are aware of this but what do you know of the Elemental World Championships?"

Thinking for a moment Ash replied,

"I know that it happens once every fifteen years and that the last person to win was the Unova champion Alder. Why do you ask?"

"Well Ash I don't know if you are aware but in two years the World Championships will be starting once more and you have received a letter from the pokémon league."

Taking the letter Ash opened it up and began to read his eyes widening as he read it all. The professor then said,

"Well Ash what does it say?"

Clearing his throat Ash began to read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Mr. Ketchum,_

_In light of your placements in the six regional pokémon leagues and your victory in the Orange League and Kanto Battle Frontier, we are pleased to inform that you are eligible to compete in the Elemental World Championships. The tournament will begin on the 13__th__ May 2019. In order to compete you must win a badge for every pokémon type ranging across the six regions and you cannot battle for the same one in different regions. For example you cannot face Lt Surge for the electric badge in Kanto and Volkner in Sinnoh for the same badge. You must also have at least a full party of all the pokémon types. Every gym leader, Elite Four member and Champions of the region are already through to the second stage of the tournament. We have provided you with a pokémon of a type that according to League records you don't have yet to help you. _

_Good luck Ash I hope to see you compete._

_Sincerely Charles Goodshow Chairman of the Pokémon League."_

"Congratulations Ash that is amazing I know some people that have trainers for years and never gotten an invitation. Are you going to compete?"

Looking at his pokémon who had all gathered around him whilst reading the letter Ash saw each of them wanted to compete even his newest caught pokémon and said,

"I am professor yes it will be hard work but it will be worth it."

Ash then was given the pokéball that had arrived with the letter and released the pokémon inside welcoming him to his pokémon family. After the light died down his newest revealed pokémon was an Aron a steel type pokémon from Hoenn that evolved into a terrifying Aggron.

"Hello there Aron my name is Ash Ketchum I'm a pokémon trainer who is going to be competing in the Elemental World Championships and you will be too if you wish to join me."

Aron tackled Ash to the floor signifying his acceptance causing everyone to laugh. After sitting up Ash then said to the professor,

"I'm going to have to capture a range of pokémon in order to compete. For some types I'm okay but I have only one Electric type, one Steel type and one Fairy type and no Psychic or Ghost types and I have a number of other types but not the required six, so I'm not sure what types to start catching. Do you have an idea Professor? All I do know is starting tomorrow it's time to begin some serious training."

Ash then turned to Alexa and said,

"Don't think I've forgotten as well that I promised I'd help Pichu and Charmander train as well."

"Are you sure Ash it's no trouble if you can't you are going to be training for the Championships now."

"Alexa don't worry when I make a promise I keep it."

Blushing at the assertiveness of Ash's voice Alexa thanked him and then Charizard and Pikachu who both nodded agreeing to help. Professor Oak then said to Ash after looking at Ash's thirty Tauros and thinking about the question he was asked,

"Tell me Ash are you planning on using all of your Tauros in the tournament or just one?" The professor mused.

Thinking it over Ash replied,

"I'm not sure professor why?"

"Well I was thinking you've asked me about where to start capturing, I am in contact with a lot of farms and breeders across all six regions and there is some trading events coming up in Kanto soon so it might be a good way for you to get more pokémon is through trading. If it's okay with you and obviously with Tauros I could inquire about trading some pokémon for a group of them.

The Tauros leader turned to his herd after hearing this and listened as they all mooed in solidarity agreeing with the professor. Ash looked at them all with tears in his eyes at the sacrifice they were willing to make.

"Are you all sure about this because it's going to be permanent when it happens?"

Seeing them nod Ash turned to the professor and said,

"Alright then professor can you please set everything up."

"Of course Ash I shall do it in the morning for you hopefully we shall hear something within a few weeks."

Delia then spoke up after listening to the conversation take place.

"Alright then everyone I think it's time we all head home to bed it's been a long day."

Ash stood up and dusted himself off agreeing with his mum as the day finally caught up with him. Looking at Pikachu who was with everyone else Ash said,

"Do you want to stay here tonight Pikachu with everyone to catch up and I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding Pikachu agreed before turning to the other pokémon and began to tell the story of his epic battle against Nando's Armaldo and Lopunny. Ash, Alexa and his mum helped clean everything away before saying good night to Brock, Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak and returned to Ash's home. When they arrived back Alexa was told she could stay in Ash's room whilst he slept on the sofa. Alexa went off to bed tired after the long day whilst Ash and his mum spoke about the World Championships. Before Ash asked a question which shocked his mum.

"Do you think I stand a chance mum?"

Surprised at the question all Delia could do was say

"What?"

"I mean I haven't won a pokémon league apart from the Orange Islands and I could end up facing the champions of the regions. I don't know if I can do it."

Delia reached over and grasped Ash's hand and said,

"You have one thing that a lot of other trainers don't have and that's heart. If you believe you can do it then you can. Never give up on yourself because no-one else will believe in you. I have every faith you will succeed Ash and I will be cheering you every step of the way."

She then stood up and gave Ash a hug before heading up to bed herself. Leaving Ash to his thoughts before finally he lay down on the sofa himself plans whirring in his head about training plans and which pokémon he could capture to help him compete. Finally Ash nodded off to sleep, ready to start his most difficult journey yet. One filled with excitement, joy and happiness and well as trials to overcome.

**Please give a review telling me what you liked and didn't like as it will help me improve. If you have any ideas for which pok****é****mon to catch send me a message and I will get back to you. I have a poll on my main page about which pok****é****mon Ash will trade for his Tauros first the top four will be the ones that get chosen. Made a view silly mistakes when looking back through so gone and changed them now. Thank you for pointing it out.**

**Ash**

**Kanto- **Pikachu, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Lapras, Machop

**Johto- **Bayleef, Totodile, Quilava, Noctowl, Heracross, Donphan

**Hoenn- **Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Aron

**Sinnoh- **Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible

**Unova- **Unfezant, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile

**Kalos- **Talonflame, Chespin, Fennekin, Greninja,Hawlucha, Sylveon, Goodra, Tyrantrum, Noivern, Gogoat, Avalugg, Pangoro


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Pokédex entry**_

_Italics thoughts_

Disclaimer I don't own pokémon.

Early the next morning Ash woke to the sounds of Pidgey flying overhead, cawing as they did. Grunting Ash laid back and thought back to the day before and to the letter he received inviting him to compete in the World Championships. Thinking over what his plan for the day was Ash could smell his favourite food coming from the kitchen and jumped up as his stomach rumbled. Entering the kitchen he was shocked to see that instead of his mum cooking it was Alexa instead, as his mum was sat down at the table drinking her coffee chatting to Alexa about her work. The two halted their conversation when they saw Ash enter the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie how did you sleep?" Delia asked when Ash sat down opposite her.

"Morning mum, Alexa, I slept okay thanks was just up thinking about the tournament and where I'm going to get started training. I'm going to have to create a whole new bunch of strategies in order to compete and I'm not sure where to start when capturing some more pokémon. How did you sleep Alexa?" Ash replied turning to Alexa after he spoke.

"I slept like a log thank you. I was looking at all the gym badges and items in your room Ash did you win them all?" Alexa questioned.

Ash smiled as he remember all of his gym battles over the last few years and how hard all of his pokémon had fought, then began to think about the battles that where lying ahead of him.

"Yeah all of the badges are mine thanks to the strength of all my pokémon. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without them." He said modestly.

Delia smiled as she listened to her son and realised how mature he had become over the years.

"Sweetie what's your plan for today?" She then asked Ash

"Are you going to Professor Oak's lab today?"

"Yes I was planning on doing so in a few hours. I was going to gather some supplies first and head up in a bit. I'm going to start some training with everyone today and then move on to help everyone learn some new moves from there. I'm thinking about asking Professor Oak if he wouldn't mind letting his pokémon help mine learn some new moves, as he competed in the World Championships years ago. I'm also going to help Alexa train her pokémon as well. Then in a few days I think I might travel to the Power Plant outside Cerulean City to capture some more electric types."

"It sounds like you have everything planned out Ash but are you sure you don't mind helping train my pokémon with you being so busy?"

"Its fine Alexa I think I will start them on an easier version of my training plan and then work up to where my pokémon will be working at."

"Alright then that sounds good. The pancakes are ready so dig in." She then said bringing them to the table. Ash grabbed a stack of them and began to gorge himself on his guilty pleasure whilst Alexa and his mum looked on.

A few hours later Ash and Alexa were walking up to the lab talking about what plans Ash had for his training.

"A lot of my pokémon don't have many defensive moves as they rely on speed, agility and attack power. So I think I'm going to teach everyone at least one defensive type move. I'm also going to have everyone learn a move that's strong against one of the weaknesses, like Charizard he's arguably my second strongest pokémon but he has no counter to any water type moves that may be used against him. So I think I'm going to have my grass pokémon teach my fire pokémon a grass type move to counter water and the same with my other pokémon."

"Wow that's ingenious I would never have thought to do that." Alexa said marvelling at the insight Ash was giving her.

Entering the lab they saw Professor Oak looking over some data about recent breaking news in Unova about a fossil site where they had discovered a number of fossils from all the regions.

"Hey professor what are you reading about?" Ash asked

Stopping the professor replied,

"Sorry about that Ash I was just reading this fascinating article about a dig in Unova apparently they have found a Sail fossil and fossils from the other regions. If this is authentic then it means that there have been other pokémon not native to central Unova that have lived there years ago unlike what was first thought."

"Yes I remember you saying when we first arrived in Unova that there was no pokémon from the other regions, yet when I was in Southern Unova there were migrations of pokémon from other regions which surprised me."

"Yes I remember you telling me about that but enough about that for now, I'm guessing you are here to begin your training?"

"Yes that's right I'm thinking to have a few training battles first between everyone then move on to teaching some new moves and working on mastering the old ones everyone knows."

"That sounds like a good plan Ash if there's anything I can do to help just let me know."

"Well I was wondering if tomorrow if your pokémon wouldn't mind they could help my pokémon with their moves."

"Of course Ash if you want them to, it'll be good for them to stretch their limbs a bit."

"Brilliant thank you Professor I think it'll be later on today when I ask for some help if that's alright."

"That's fine I'll go and inform them of the situation. I'll see you later on."

"Cool thanks Professor, come on Alexa let's get going we need to get started."

The professor smiled as the two sped off to the corral outside shaking his head before walking away himself to find his own pokémon so they could prepare themselves.

After leaving the Professor Ash and Alexa made their way outside to see all of Ash's pokémon stretching eager to start their training.

"Hey everyone I hope you are all ready to begin some serious training." Ash yelled to everyone before falling to the ground as his Bayleef jumped onto him rubbing her head against his.

"Wow Bayleef you've grown really strong." Ash said pushing himself to his feet when she got off of him rubbing her head as he did. When she lined up with the rest of his pokémon Ash began to outline what his plan was to train.

"Alright then everyone today I think we are going to start by doing a few laps of the field to begin to raise your stamina but for everyone who can fly I want you to run one lap on the ground and the rest you can fly. Then we will move on to some practice battles between everyone. And then if there is time left in the day we can begin to learn some new moves."

With a loud roar all of his pokémon began to run, with Alexa chuckling at the enthusiasm they were showing. She then looked in surprise at the fact Ash was running alongside them. Sighing she then sat down and released her own pokémon who started their own workout getting ready to be involved in the training. After half an hour everyone had returned breathing heavily as they had run at least four miles around the field. Sucking in a deep breath Ash then said,

"Alright then everyone let's take a small break and catch your breath and then Quilava and Gliscor, I'd like you both to step up to the field for a battle."

Nodding Quilava and Gliscor both took a breath and went to the required sides, before Ash scanned them with his pokédex to see what moves they both knew.

"_Gliscor the Fang Scorpion Pokémon. __It dances silently through the sky. When it approaches prey, it can land a critical hit in an instant. This Gliscor is male. Gliscor knows the moves X-Scissor, Steel Wing, Fire Fang, Sand Attack, Stone Edge, Giga Impact, Aqua Tail and Tailwind."_

"_Quilava the Volcano Pokémon.__It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. This Quilava is male. Quilava knows the moves Agility, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Eruption, Swift, Aerial Ace, Focus Punch and Fire Pledge. The egg move Flare Blitz hasn't been unlocked yet"_

"Wow you both have been training really hard. You each have a good move set, you should be proud." Ash said after finishing reading the pokédex.

Both pokémon nodded as they had been working hard training with everyone so that when Ash called on them to battle, they wouldn't let him down.

"Alright then you guys let's begin. Quilava use Flamethrower. Gliscor counter with Sand Attack."

Gliscor bounced on his tail for a moment and then spring boarded into the air riding the currents like it was nothing before swooping down to the ground flinging sand in the direction of Quilava who quickly shut his eyes to avoid getting sand in them before launching Flamethrower where he believed Gliscor to be only to miss him massively.

"Gliscor use Steel Wing and boost your speed by using Tailwind, Quilava use Quick Attack and Agility in tandem to dodge."

Gliscors wings shone a metallic colour as he rose in the air before catching a wind current which allowed Gliscor to rocket towards Quilava who finally had opened his eyes after the Sand Attack had died down. Quilava quickly disappeared in a silver streak and appeared above Gliscor thanks to Agility. Gliscor however wasn't able to stop his attack in time and slammed into the ground where Quilava originally was. Quilava grinned at Gliscor who shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs before turning to see where Quilava was, before suddenly he was pelted by shining stars from above as Quilava used Swift forcing Gliscor to run in the opposite direction.

"Use Stone Edge Gliscor, Quilava Aerial Ace."

Gliscor formed a barrier of stones around him which Swift hit before cancelling out, with Gliscor then launching them at the oncoming Quilava who had gathered speed and was racing towards Gliscor before being pelted by the oncoming stones which forced Quilava to cancel his move.

"Gliscor keep using Stone Edge and then use X-Scissor. Quilava see if you can block them using your Focus Punch."

Gliscor formed Stone Edge once again and fired them towards Quilava, who raised his fists to block the Stone Edge. At first the move worked to block as Quilava easily deflected the stones away from him but as Gliscor began to intensify his attack Quilava's Focus Punch faltered and failed pelting him with the sharp rocks. Ash took note of that as he realised that Focus Punch must have been a newer move that Quilava had learnt and as such needed to have more practice using it. Gliscor then crossed his arms and raced at Quilava who was thrown back at the impact causing him to roll along the floor before leaping back to his feet as Gliscor glided back to gain some distance from Quilava who was bruised up from Gliscors last move.

"Now Quilava use Quick Attack, Gliscor use X-Scissor."

Quilava disappeared as he raced towards Gliscor with a silver trail behind him and Gliscor flying directly at Quilava.

"Quilava roll underneath Gliscor and use Eruption, Gliscor counter with Aqua Tail."

Quilava released a torrent of scorching flames underneath Gliscor as he passed over head, who quickly turned his tail countering the flames. Doing though caused an explosion and both Gliscor and Quilava were thrown back across the ground each looking worse for wear.

"Alright then you two I think that's enough for now." Ash called out walking over to his pokémon who were both panting still.

"I'm very proud of all the training you've done whilst I have been away. We have a few things to work on but apart from that I think we just need to keep practicing our moves." Ash said,

"Now have a nice long rest both of you." Ash said before tapping them on their heads with their pokéballs returning them before turning to his other pokémon, saying

"I will be back in a moment I'm going to take these two to be healed."

With that Ash raced up to the lab to heal his two pokémon. As he entered the lab Ash quickly began to heal his pokémon before turning around as he waited for them to be healed. All around the lab were books about the different types of pokémon, from around the world and books that described all of the different regions. Picking up the one about Kanto, Ash began to read through the book discovering new places where he could capture some pokémon. Through reading Ash decided that he was going to travel to the Power Plant on the outskirts of Cerulean City to capture some more electric types and also to the Safari Zone where apparently pokémon from the other regions now resided. Hearing a clearing of the throat Ash looked up and blushed as he saw Professor Oak stare at him in amusement.

"Well Ash what have you got there?" He asked taking a closer look at the book in Ash's hand.

"Ah I see your studying up where to go in Kanto aren't you."

"Yes professor I am, I think I'm going to go to the power plant in a few days to look for some more electric pokémon."

"Yes there has recently been an influx of electric pokémon there. I'm sure that you will find some wonderful pokémon to capture. Have you thought about which badges you are going to try and get here in Kanto yet?"

Thinking it over Ash said,

"I'm not sure yet, I think I'm going to try and get my Psychic Badge from Sabrina other than that I'm not sure. Have you got any suggestions?" Ash asked.

Pondering the professor replied,

"I have heard of a new gym that has been founded in Gringy City which is a dark type gym that you could challenge.

"Wow really professor, I remember Gringy City from when I first started my journey, it's where I caught Muk. I will head there as well and challenge the gym. I will think about where else I will challenge whilst travelling, now I've got to head back out everyone will be getting restless."

With that Ash grabbed both Quilava and Gliscors pokéballs and went back outside to the corral where he saw all of pokémon helping one another out with their moves as they had paired up and were working on their evasiveness dodging moves that came flying at each other. Ash continued to watch for a few moments longer before finally he whistled causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Alright everyone Quilava and Gliscor are all rested up, so let's move on to the next match up."

Hearing this all of Ash's pokémon stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Okay then Gible and Totodile, I'd like you two to battle next."

Nodding both of his pokémon stepped forwards to battle each other.

"Pulling out his pokédex Ash, scanned his two pokémon to see what moves they both knew."

"_Gible the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten. This Gible knows the moves Dragon Pulse, Dig, Rock Smash, Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Stone Edge, and Sandstorm."_

"_Totodile the __Big Jaw Pokémon__. __Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury. This Totodile knows the moves __Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, Crunch, Aqua Jet, Dragon Dance, Iron Tail, Shadow Claw and Water Pulse."_

"Alright then you two, let's start. Totodile use Hydro Pump, Gible use Dig."

Gible hearing the command quickly dug a hole in the ground in front of him and disappeared as a powerful jet of water flew overhead splashing harmlessly near the hole, as Totodile began to dance around after using the move.

"Alright then Gible come up and use Stone Edge, Totodile use Water Pulse to block them."

Gible came up from underneath the ground where Totodile was but missed as Totodile did a pirouette out of the way before quickly gathering a ball of water in his hands and then throwing it at Gible who was hit directly knocking him to the ground before he could use his move.

"Alright then Gible try using Stone Edge again, Totodile use Iron Tail."

Gible managed to use Stone Edge first and when formed they flew straight at Totodile who began to dodge around the stones before his tail started to glow and he began to hit the stones away to the ground or back towards Gible who started to use Rock Smash on the stones causing them to fall around him.

"Totodile try using Ice Aqua Jet. Gible let's see your Dragon Pulse."

Totodile shot forwards at Gible surrounded by water, which suddenly began to freeze as Totodile used his Ice Fang. Gible looked in horror as the move came towards him as he knew that he was weak to ice, before quickly firing off Dragon Pulse which was knocked to the side as Ice Aqua Jet hit its mark, causing Gible to yell in pain forcing him to his knees.

"Gible use Sandstorm to get away. Totodile use Water Pulse."

Gible with his claws began throwing sand into the air faster and faster becoming obscured from view with Totodile getting hit from the storm. Gible then began to hit Totodile over and over disappearing and then reappearing confusing Totodile as he had no way of knowing where the next attack was going to come from. As this occurred, Ash realised that Gible's ability must have been Sand Veil which is what allowed him to clearly see through the sand and perform critical hits on his opponent. Suddenly without any command from Ash Totodile began to puff his stomach up before suddenly letting lose a big gust of air into the Sandstorm. Ash watched as slowly the storm began to slow down as it began to show signs of freezing over before being smashed by a powerful Shadow Claw. From within his pocket Ash's pokédex sounded out,

"Totodile has learnt the move Icy Wind."

"Wow Totodile that's great you've just learnt Icy Wind."

Totodile's new move not only managed to freeze the sandstorm the added effect of hurting Gible who had ended up being caught in the crosshairs of the move.

Gible in retaliation to being hit by the super effective move began to gather draconic energy in his stomach before facing the sky and then he released the stored up energy into the sky unleashing the most powerful dragon attack Draco Meteor. As Gible unleashed his most powerful move Totodile began to use Hydro Pump at the falling meteors in an attempt to slow down and weaken Gible's move. Watching how strong his pokémon had gotten filled Ash with a sense of sorrow that he hadn't contributed towards their improvement for a number of years but in his mind re affirmed his resolve to train them to the best of his ability

Ash then let out a whistle calling a stop to the match and allowing both pokémon to catch their breath.

"Alright you two that's enough for today I'm really proud of the work you've put in and Totodile the way you've used Icy Wind to slow down Draco Meteor was amazing."

Ash then turned to the rest of his pokémon and began to speak to them,

"Okay everyone we're going to practice some new moves now to expand everyone's move pool. Totodile you can continue to practice your Icy Wind if you want as you've just learnt it."

Shaking his head Totodile indicated that he wanted to learn another move as well. Smiling Ash nodded before reaching into his pocket and then pulling out a notebook that held a lot of the information that he wanted to teach his pokémon including their moves as well as the beginnings of a list of pokémon he wanted to capture to add to his ever growing roster.

"Alright then Charizard, Quilava, Torkoal, Infernape, Pignite, Fennekin and Talonflame I'd like you all to work with Bulbasaur and Sceptile and begin to learn Solar Beam this way you have the beginnings of a defence against water types if they are used against you and for you Charizard it will help you if your facing any rock pokémon that will try and ground you when you are flying, then Bulbasaur and Sceptile I'd like you to work on Outrage with Gible, Noivern and Goodra please. All of my flying pokémon I'd like you all to practice moving on the ground instead of the air, as I've noticed thinking back against Harrison in Johto when I faced Blaziken with Charizard our advantage was lost as Blaziken was able to jump high enough to keep Charizard down and we were unable to move around the battlefield. Primeape I'd like you to show Machop, Heracross, Scraggy, Hawlucha and Pangoro a few of your fighting techniques and then I'd like you to work with Muk on both learning Gunk Shot. Tyrantrum, Boldore, Krookodile, Aron, Gliscor Torterra and Snorlax I'd like you to work on Earthquake with Donphan's help then Donphan I'd like you to then work with Muk and Primeape to learn Gunk Shot. Lapras, Glalie and Avalugg, I'd like you all to work on Blizzard so that you have a wide spread field affecting move. Butterfree and Leavanny I'd like you both to practice Electro Web to help against flying pokémon. Bayleef, Snivy, Chespin and Gogoat I'd like you all to work on learning Iron Tail, if you get stuck Pikachu can show you how to use it as well as give any tips. Pikachu we don't really have any defensive moves in your arsenal so I'd like you to start to learn Light Screen and Sylveon I'd like you to as well please as it's a good way to cut down the effectiveness of moves used against you. Greninja and Corphish I'd like you to start to learn Night Slash. Squirtle, Totodile and Oshawott, I'd like you to begin to work on Water Pledge. Buizel, Palpitoad could you start to learn Scald as the burn side effect could come in handy in a lot of situations. Finally Tauros I'd like you all to split up and learn a variety of moves, could a group of you learn Ice Beam, a group learn Thunderbolt, a group learn Flamethrower and a group to learn Solar Beam with my fire types please."

After finishing Ash waited for a second before all his pokémon roared and split up and each began to train to learn their moves. Ash then turned back to Alexa who had begun to train with her pokémon and said,

"Alexa if your pokémon wish to join mine for training they can do if you think it might help."

Blinking in surprise she replied,

"Are you sure? Won't your pokémon mind?"

"Not at all in fact they'd be happy to help it's in their nature I'm willing to bet that's how they've all grown so strong without me." Ash said trailing off looking melancholy.

"What's the matter Ash? Why do you look so glum?"

"Huh it's nothing just all my pokémon have gotten so much stronger with me not being here as I've only trained my Kalos team this year. "

"Ash don't talk such rubbish!" Alexa snapped at him surprised at what he said.

"Sure you haven't been here but have any of your pokémon left you?"

"Well no but,"

"But nothing none of your pokémon have left you and they've all trained so hard so that when the time comes they can help you out by fighting at their best. So don't think you've let them down because you haven't." Alexa finished huffing as she ended her rant.

"Okay I can see where you're coming from I won't dwell on it I promise."

"Good now come on let's go help our pokémon." Alexa said walking over to where her Noivern was trying to learn Outrage.

Smiling Ash went over to his Primeape and his fighting pokémon and began to help them through going over the same kata's that Primeape was doing and then helping his other pokémon.

For the rest of the day all of Ash's and Alexa's pokémon trained to learn their new moves and improve their stamina. Then as the sun began to set Ash and Alexa both called there pokémon in to stop training. Each one of their pokémon were panting and sweating after the effort they put in to learning their new moves.

"Wow guys you've all worked so hard to learn these moves and most of you are almost there another couple of days and I'd say that you'll all have mastered the moves. However I think tomorrow should be only a small training day so you don't hurt yourselves." Ash said sitting down in front of his pokémon after placing food in front of them all.

Suddenly from behind Ash heard someone clapping. Jumping up he turned and was surprised to see Professor Oak and the Champion of Johto and Kanto Lance walking towards him.

"Professor what's going on why is Lance here is there trouble?" Ash said concerned.

"Ha-ha no my boy everything is fine. Lance here arrived a while ago and was watching you and your pokémon train." The professor said before turning to Lance and saying,

"Well my boy what do you think, have you made decision?"

Puzzled Ash watched as Lance nodded his head and reached into his pocket before pulling out a pokéball and a pair of gloves.

"What's going on professor, Lance what are those?"

Lance then spoke for the first time since arriving.

"Well young Ash, we were having a meeting at the pokémon league headquarters about our upcoming tournament where we decided that some of the trainers we invited were eligible to gain a certain item. This however was under the proviso that the professor that issued there starter was in agreement of the item being given to the trainer. And after speaking earlier to Professor Oak who agreed I've observed your training and spoken with a number of officials who all agreed that you deserved this. So on behalf of the pokémon league I would like to present you with a Key Stone embedded in a glove which will allow you to perform a mega-evolution if the bond between you and your pokémon is strong enough and a pokémon that will eventually be able to mega evolve with their mega stone."

Ash was gobsmacked as he heard what he was being given, never before had he imagined that he would have been handed a Key Stone on account of their rarity as he had only seen few people mega evolve before. Reaching out Ash took the gloves from Lance and put them on before taking the pokéball from Lance.

"T-t thank you for placing such trust in me I promise you won't regret it."

"I have no doubt of that Ash from our time in Hoenn. Now if you'll excuse me I must depart."

With that Lance released his fearsome Dragonite and jumped on his back before they both disappeared. Looking at the pokéball in his hand Ash turned to the professor and said,

"Thank you Professor for placing your trust in me as well I won't let you down."

"Ash I have watched you grow as a trainer for the past 8 years, you won't let me down I know that much." The professor said before walking back to the lab, but not before slyly revealing to Ash his own Key Stone.

"Well you don't do things by half Ash do you?" Alexa said from behind.

"Ha-ha no I guess not. I wonder which pokémon this is though."

"I'm not sure open it up and see."

Ash turned to his pokémon and said,

"Alright guys let's meet the new guy on the team."

Before calling out the pokémon inside, after a few seconds the revealed pokémon turned out to be a cute little Torchic. Ash knew however after seeing his friend May's Torchic evolve into Blaziken and after seeing a Mega-Blaziken knew that the cute pokémon would become a monster.

"Hello there little guy, my name's Ash and I'm going to be your new trainer." Ash said gently stoking the pokemon's head. Torchic purred under Ash's actions before he walked over to the other pokémon and began conversing with them.

"Wow Ash I've only just noticed how many starter pokémon you have. It's really impressive not many people have more than one and you have all of them apart from two of them."

"Yeah I've been lucky when travelling I have asked the professor to look out for a Mudkip and Piplup that's up for trade because I like have the starters. That reminds me as well I am going to be going to the Power Plant tomorrow to search for some more electric pokémon. Would you like to join me or are you going to be staying here?"

"I'll stay thanks Ash, your mum needed help with something tomorrow so I said; I'd help as she's letting me stay at your house."

"Okay then I am going to be going early so I won't be back till the evening."

"Okay then well if you're going early we should probably think about going to bed."

"Yeah guess so, it is pretty late." Ash turned to his pokémon then and said,

"Alright guys we're heading off. Don't stay up too late, tomorrow we are going on a small quest to the Kanto Power Plant so I'll be taking a few of you with me tomorrow to help me but I'll decide that tomorrow. Have a good sleep guys."

Ash and Alexa then headed off to Ash's house where after informing his mum about the next day, Ash fell asleep on the couch dreaming of winning the Championships and of the new power he had in Mega Evolution.

_**Ash**_

_**Kanto- **__Pikachu, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Lapras, Machop_

_**Johto- **__Bayleef, Totodile, Quilava, Noctowl, Heracross, Donphan_

_**Hoenn- **__Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Aron, Torchic_

_**Sinnoh- **__Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible_

_**Unova- **__Unfezant, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile_

_**Kalos- **__Talonflame, Chespin, Fennekin, Greninja,__Hawlucha, Sylveon, Goodra, Tyrantrum, Noivern, Gogoat, Avalugg, Pangoro_

**Sorry about taking so long to update I have finished my first year of University now so will have a lot more time to update my stories. I have decided that four moves is too small for an efficient move set so I have raised the limit to 12 which can give more of a variety. I have added a Noivern to the pok****é****mon Ash has thanks to him capturing a Noibat in a recent episode and have kept Goodra as I don't think he should have released it. ****Let me know if you think this limit is too high. The poll has been decided and the new pokémon Ash will get are Beldum, Ralts (M and F) and a second Eevee. Any pok****é****mon you wish for Ash to catch leave in a review the same with OC's. Thank you everyone for reading next chapter should be up soon hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Pokédex entry**_

_Italics thoughts_

Disclaimer I don't own pokémon.

Early the next morning as the sun began to rise over the Kanto region Ash Ketchum was on route to professor Oak's laboratory in order to collect some of his pokémon, to take with him as he was going to the power plant in Kanto. Walking up to the lab Ash was deciding which pokémon, he was going to take. He realised he was going to have to take some of his pokémon that were resistant to Electric so decided on taking some of his ground pokémon with him as well as one other. Entering the lab Ash was surprised that all of the professor's computers were switched on and running tests on something. As Ash walked outside he could see all of his pokémon were grouped together all warming themselves up for the days training ahead.

"Hey guys how you are all feeling today?" Ash asked as he stopped in front of them all. Hearing them all yell they were okay, Ash said,

"Alright then today I'm heading to Cerulean City and on to the Power Plant today so I can capture a few more electric types so I'm going to take four of you with me to help capture some."

Everyone looked excited and wanted to be the ones who went but Ash had already made his choice.

"Alright then guys I'm going to take with me Pikachu, Donphan, Aron, Palpitoad and Sceptile. Everyone else I'd like you to continue your training from yesterday and we will be back at the end of the day. Don't worry though even though you are not coming now I'm going to be travelling again soon so I can take you all with me at some point."

Ash then recalled the four pokémon he was taking and Pikachu jumped up onto his usual place on his shoulder and set off towards the Power Plant.

Walking down Route one Ash flashed back to when he first went down the route on the first day of his journey with a disobedient pokémon. Now eight years later, Ash was a lot better trained and had a lot of powerful pokémon. Halfway to Viridian City Ash heard a rustle in a bush, thinking it was a Pidgey Ash ignored it until suddenly a pokémon jumped out in front of him that he didn't expect as a Shinx appeared in front of him growling at Ash. Pulling his pokédex out of his pocket Ash scanned Shinx to see if it was actually a Shinx or a pokémon using the Illusion ability.

"_Shinx the Flash Pokémon. __The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble."_

"Okay then Palpitoad come on out it's time for our first capture."

In a flash of light Palpitoad appeared eager to fight. Ash then scanned Palpitoad with his pokédex to see what moves he knew since Ash last had checked.

"_Since last checked Palpitoad knows the moves, Earth Power, Icy Wind, Sludge Bomb and Muddy Water."_

Placing his pokédex into his pocket Ash began to call out an attack but was cut off by Shinx racing forward using Tackle slamming into Palpitoad's stomach who acted like he hadn't felt a thing, before using Mud Shot which caused Shinx to get knocked away before moving in front of bush. Growling Shinx ran forwards again weaving around to try and confuse Palpitoad before using Tackle hitting Palpitoad again causing little damage. Shinx then turned around and with his back paws began hit Palpitoad twice causing him to real backwards before jumping away again.

"Alright Palpitoad use Icy Wind let's slow down Shinx."

Palpitoad quickly unleashed a volley of frigid air towards Shinx who growled but strangely refused to move from his position. After a minute of using Icy Wind, Palpitoad stopped his attack giving Shinx the chance to spring into action. Jumping at Palpitoad Shinx used Double Kick once again, except this time with the added momentum Palpitoad was forced back slightly as the move connected with him. Ash watched on as Shinx continued to use Double Kick, before Palpitoad used his long tongue to knock Shinx away before he began to run towards where Shinx had landed and began to use Earth Power, when suddenly Pikachu let out a cry.

"Huh, what's up buddy? What do you hear?"

Pikachu then pointed at the bush which had begun to rustle again, seeing this Shinx ran into the bush looking anxious. Ash called off Palpitoad and carefully he walked forwards to where Shinx had disappeared. Prising the bushes apart Ash looked on in surprise, as Shinx was hovering in front of a Plusle and Minun who were cowering in fear when they saw Ash, as well as shivering as they looked ill. Quickly pulling off his backpack Ash reached in and pulled an Antidote out before beginning to spray the two injured pokémon. After a few moments the two pokémon appeared to feel a lot better as they jumped onto Ash cheering as they felt better. Shinx seeing his friends look like this also began to jump up and down yipping as his friends seemed to be improved. Ash then asked Pikachu to see why the three pokémon were there as it was very rare to find them in the wilds of their home region and as far as Ash knew they had never been spotted in Kanto. After asking Pikachu told Ash why and he shook with rage after hearing that they were all abandoned by their trainers as both Minun and Plusle didn't like to fight whilst Shinx protected them against their trainer who eventually was fed up of them and released them far away from their homes in Sinnoh. Pausing for a moment Ash asked Pikachu and Palpitoad to watch over the three pokémon before making a call to his mum. After explaining the situation Ash then said to his mum,

"They are so far away from home as well so I was wondering as both Plusle and Minun don't like to battle if I captured them would you mind if they stayed at home with you and Mimey?"

"That would be fine with me honey, I'd love to help the little dears go and ask them now. I will see you later, good luck" Delia said hanging up the call.

Walking back over Ash knelt down in front of the pokémon and asked them,

"I was speaking with my mum and she has agreed to this, if you both would like I could capture the pair of you and then you could live at my house with my mum and her other pokémon Mimey. You'd be safe and have a roof over your head and I will not make you battle, you would just be registered on my trainer profile."

For the second time in 10 minutes Ash was jumped on as both pokémon agreed to the conditions. Shinx smiled sadly and began to walk away before stopping when he heard Ash speaking up again,

"Shinx I was wondering if you wanted to join me on my journey I'm going to be competing in a tournament soon and from battling you before I can tell you are a strong pokémon and you would be able to see Plusle and Minun as well. What do you say?"

Wagging his tail Shinx bounded back to Ash and he was tapped on the head with a pokéball instantly catching him. Turning to Palpitoad and Pikachu Ash said,

"Well that's one way to catch some pokémon. Thank you Palpitoad for all your help have a good rest."

Ash called Palpitoad back to his ball and placed it back onto his belt with Pikachu jumping onto his usual place on his shoulder and again they set off towards Cerulean City and the Power Plant.

A few hours later after travelling through Viridian City, Viridian Forest and Pewter City, Ash finally arrived on the outskirts of the city eager to try and capture some more electric types. After stopping off at the pokémon centre to heal his pokémon before going to the Plant Ash noticed there was a small tournament which was being held later that same day with only a few spaces being available. After receiving his pokémon from Nurse Joy Ash said,

"Nurse Joy is it possible to sign up for the tournament this afternoon?"

"Why yes Ash you're in look there is one space left, it is an eight man tournament. Each trainer has to register three pokémon for the tournament, there will be three rounds you can use one pokémon or all three registered. The winner of the tournament will receive a selection of pokéballs and a collection of evolution stones as well. The tournament will start in the Contest Hall at 4.00 if you are not there then you will be eliminated."

"Okay Nurse Joy thank you, I'm going to register Pikachu, Sceptile and Donphan as my pokémon if that's okay."

"Of course you are now entered in the tournament good luck."

Thanking her Ash turned and walked out of the centre the short distance to the Power Plant that loomed towards the exit to the city. Walking up to the entrance Ash was surprised at how big the Plant was and carefully pushing open the doors Ash and Pikachu entered carefully. Upon entering the plant Ash looked around surprised at how quiet everything was. From the stories Ash had heard from his time travelling around Kanto, the Power Plant was home to many powerful electric pokémon but now all that remained in the plant was the cobwebs and the quiet hum of the machines that powered the vast majority of Kanto. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and began to walk around looking out for some pokémon. After checking the entire of the downstairs Ash cautiously went to the upper level in an attempt to find something. Peaking in the different rooms Ash saw no pokémon around. Thinking that his trip had been a waste Ash returned to the ground floor and as he was reaching towards the door Pikachu growled as he finally heard a noise showing a pokémon was actually living there. Turning Ash looked into the shadows of the room trying to find the pokémon that Pikachu had sensed before the pokémon walked out of the shadows. Ash was surprised to see the pokémon was an Electivire a pokémon Ash knew was strong after facing his rival Paul's during his journey through the Sinnoh region as well as his rival turned friend Gary's Electivire who proved to be one of Gary's tougher pokémon.

"Sceptile I need your help!" Ash said calling out his gecko pokémon. Sceptile appeared and looked over his opponent, acknowledging the strength she possessed before sliding into his battle stance. Electivire nodded and assumed her battle position as well before springing forward towards Sceptile at an alarming rate.

"Sceptile meet with Quick Attack into Leaf Blade." Ash yelled as Sceptile ran forwards colliding with Electivire who had started to use Thunder Punch. Both pokémon had equal power and slid back along the floor.

"Alright use Leaf Blade again Sceptile." Ash called as Sceptile ran forwards again, catching Electivire unaware forcing her to raise her arms defensively as she was pushed back towards a generator before finally deciding to fight back. In an instant Sceptile was thrown back after Electivire used a close range Focus Blast hitting Sceptile in his stomach, before using Ice Punch causing some major damage to Sceptile who began to grunt in pain. Electivire quickly unleashing a Thunderbolt at Sceptile trying to knock him out but Sceptile managed to jump out of the way onto a platform above. Watching Electivire Ash tried to formulate a strategy to beat her as she was one of the strongest wild pokémon he had faced in a long time and that started to get his Trainer instincts going. Not just because she was a fully evolved pokémon but like she was fighting to protect someone else.

"Sceptile use Dual Chop then Leaf Blade."

Jumping down again Sceptile raised his arms for an attack when Electivire suddenly released Shockwave at Sceptile as he ran forwards the blast caught Sceptile off guard and he was brought to his knees before a Thunder began to envelope him. Ash looked in horror as one of his more powerful pokémon that had defeated a legendary pokémon was brought to his knees and knew that the battle had now gotten a lot tougher. Whilst Ash looked on Sceptile was gathering all of his strength in his mind declaring he wouldn't lose the fight as he had taken down a legendary pokémon before. As he grunted in pain he began to feel something in his stomach and with a roar unleashed the most powerful grass type move Frenzy Plant onto Electivire who quickly stopped Thunder as she was restrained by Frenzy Plant. Struggling to his feet Sceptile began to glow green signifying his ability Overgrow had also activated. Feeling empowered Sceptile dived forwards towards Electivire with Leaf Blade ready hitting Electivire repeatedly before falling back. Electivire unwilling to be defeated let out a might roar and pulled herself free of the Frenzy Plant before letting out sparks of electricity.

"Alright Sceptile let's finish this, use Leaf Storm."

A volley of leafs flew towards Electivire before Electivire used Fire Punch at all of the leaves flying at him rendering the move ineffective, before starting to run forwards at Sceptile before quickly speeding up with an Ice Punch readied. Ash was surprised at the vast increase of speed and yelled to Sceptile,

"Quickly use Agility to gain some speed, then use Dual Chop!"

Nodding Sceptile disappeared from view before appearing behind Electivire and used Dual Chop on her back bringing her to her knees panting at the effort she had to exert to keep up with Sceptile. Sceptile jumped over Electivire and landed in front of her before also falling to his knees tired from the effort. Grabbing a pokéball from his pocket Ash threw it at Electivire wanting her to join his team, when suddenly a cry was let out and the pokéball was knocked back at Ash who caught it. Ash was surprised as in front of Electivire was an Elekid.

"Who are you then little guy?" Ash asked puzzled as why he had appeared when suddenly Electivire started yelling at him. After a few minutes Ash finally realised what the situation was,

"Wait a second is this your son?"

Electivire nodded and Ash finally understood why Electivire was fighting so hard it was so she could stay with her son just like his own mother would defend him and wish to stay with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you had a son. I will leave you alone but it would have been awesome to have you on our team. Come on Sceptile let's get you to the centre to get healed."

As Ash recalled Sceptile who nodded Electivire and Elekid both were whispering to one another before they saw Ash leaving and yelled out to him to wait. Hearing them Ash stopped just before leaving the Plant and turned around and was surprised to see that Electivire was pointing at herself then Elekid then at Ash.

"Wait are you saying that you'll go with me if I capture Elekid as well?"

Seeing them nod Ash smiled and said,

"Of course I will I wouldn't separate a mother and son." Before taking two pokéballs out of his pocket and allowing them to capture themselves. The pokéballs didn't shake once just pinged before both disappeared to the professor's lab.

"Well Pikachu it looks like we've got another new teammate." Pikachu nodded excited at having another electric pokémon to speak to apart from Shinx who had been caught earlier.

"Now let's head to the pokémon centre so we can get ready for the tournament."

Arriving back at the pokémon centre Ash healed up all of his pokémon and was happy to hear Sceptile was perfectly fine and able to compete later on. Ash then headed into the training grounds at the back of the pokémon centre to complete some training.

A few hours passed as Ash finished training his pokémon, before Ash headed back inside the pokécentre to heal his pokémon before the tournament began. After receiving them back Ash decided that he would send over his newest pokémon to Professor Oak's lab in order to get them adjusted to the ranch. After ringing for a few minutes the professor finally picked up the phone.

"Hello there Ash, how is your search going?"

"Hey professor, that's why I'm ringing I've managed to catch a Shinx, Plusle, Minun, Electivire and Elekid, however Plusle, Minun and Elekid are not battlers. So I was wondering if I could send over all of them, in order for them to meet everyone else and would you mind taking Plusle Minun and Elekid to my mum's house."

"Of course Ash that's no problem just send them all over and I will introduce them to everyone else. Also I have received news that someone is interested to trade for four of your Tauros. Would you like me to go ahead if the pokémon they are willing to trade are what you'd like?"

"Oh wow I didn't think someone would be interested already but yes please I'd like you to go ahead."

"No problem I will inform them that we will go ahead."

The two continued to talk for a few more minutes before Ash sent over his latest captures and said goodbye to the professor, before heading to the Contest Hall to compete. Upon entering Ash saw that a lot of the trainers looked like beginners and believed that he may have an easy enough time. There was only one trainer that seemed like he may prove a challenge. Nurse Joy then appeared with a microphone to kick the tournament off.

"Welcome trainers to this tournament, the winner of the tournament will receive a selection of pokéballs including some from pokéball creator Kurt from Johto as well as a selection of evolution stones and a special prize of a pokémon egg which was found at the pokémon centre. Now let's see who will be battling who."

_Matthew vs. Liam_

_Ash vs. Adam_

_Joshua vs. Alexis _

_Alice vs. Laura_

Seeing that he was battling in the second round Ash left the arena and went into the stands to watch the battle that was going to take place.

"Alright trainers this will be a one on one battle between Matthew from Celadon City and Liam from Neon Town. The battle will be over when one trainer's pokémon is unable to battle. Trainers reveal your pokémon."

Grabbing a pokéball from his belt Matthew yelled

"Alright Meowth I need your help."

"Ponyta come on out."

Both pokémon appeared in a flash growling lightly at one another before the battle was officially underway.

"Meowth use Fury Swipes."

"Ponyta jump back then use Flamethrower."

"Meowth use Dig to dodge then Iron Tail."

Whilst running forward using Fury Swipes Ponyta released a powerful Flamethrower straight at Meowth who quickly managed to avoid the move by digging underground avoiding the move before quickly reappearing hitting Ponyta on the underside of her face.

"We've got you know, Ponyta use Double Kick!"

Before Meowth got away, Ponyta raised her legs and hit Meowth twice on the chest knocking him back.

"Grr Meowth use Night Slash."

Jumping forwards Meowth raised his claws which were covered in a dark energy and slashed repeatedly at Ponyta who was unable to get away from Meowth as he was an agile pokémon.

"Alright then Ponyta let's try and fight back, use Flamethrower!"

"Meowth jump on Ponyta's back and use Fury Swipes."

Jumping over Ponyta, Meowth landed on her back and began to repeatedly slash at Ponyta with his claws causing Ponyta to feel severe pain.

"Ponyta use Bounce and try and throw Meowth off you."

"Meowth hang on tight."

Ponyta jumped into the air trying to get rid of Meowth but he stuck onto her back by holding onto her mane acting like he was a cowboy.

"Now Meowth let's use our secret weapon use Water Pulse full power."

Everyone including Ash and Pikachu were surprised when they heard Water Pulse being called out as they had never seen a Meowth use it before and watched as Meowth gathered a ball of water in his hands and slammed it into Ponyta's back.

"Are you impressed it took Meowth almost two weeks to fully learn this move but against fire types that training's paid off. Meowth keep on using Water Pulse" Matthew called out smugly causing Liam to grit his teeth as he watched Ponyta whiney in pain as she was repeatedly hit with Water Pulse,

"Even with a secret weapon, I'm still not going to lose to you, Ponyta you can do this use Flame Charge let's heat things up!"

Ponyta surrounded herself in flames and began to run backwards and forwards gaining speed as she did so before eventually Meowth was thrown straight from Ponyta's back onto the ground. Getting to his feet Meowth stumbled forward injured from being thrown the distance but still ready to continue,

"Meowth use Water Pulse again." Matthew yelled.

Meowth gathered the water again in his hand and was ready to launch his move before suddenly he yelled in pain as he was inflicted by burn damage causing him to drop to a knee with Water Pulse dissipating in his hand. Seeing that he now had the advantage Liam decided that he was going to end the battle quickly before the tide turned back against him.

"Ponyta let's wrap things up use Double Kick!"

Racing forward Ponyta jumped at Meowth as he was still dazed and quickly with her hind legs kicked him back into his trainer's arms, as Meowth faded into the realm of unconsciousness as the burn damage.

"Meowth is unable to battle Ponyta is the winner, which means that Liam will advance to the next round."

"Alright Meowth return you did great I thought we had him. Thank you Liam for a good match."

"It was if Meowth hadn't have gotten burnt then I think it could have been a lot different. I was worried for a moment when I saw how strong Water Pulse was."

"Heh thanks like I said before it's our secret weapon against fire types a lot of people don't expect it."

With that the two trainers shook hands and both left the arena floor to allow the next two competitors onto the field. As Ash walked on to the field he knew that he couldn't underestimate the opponent he was facing as it was just proven even beginner trainers had surprises up their sleeves. As both trainers went to their sides of the field Nurse Joy reappeared to start the second round.

"This will be a one on one battle between Adam from Celadon City and Ash from Pallet Town, when one trainer's pokémon is unable to battle then the match is over. Trainer's release your pokémon."

Across the field Adam smirked and yelled to Ash,

"You may as well surrender now as my pokémon are unbeatable go Blastoise!"

"That's what you think, Donphan I choose you!"

"Wow you suck I have the type advantage now so I'm going to win easy. Let's end this in one shot Blastoise use Hydro Pump."

Blastoise should have released a powerful stream of water at Donphan but instead Ash could tell that the move a lot weaker than it should have been.

"Donphan take the hit buddy."

Donphan nodded and braced himself before the move hit but was surprised it felt like nothing.

"WHAT you must be cheating that move was a dead on hit."

"Tell me Adam, how long ago did you receive Blastoise?"

"I received him a month ago as a Squirtle and quickly evolved him into Blastoise. What does that matter?"

"It matters as you just evolved your pokémon without properly training them as that Hydro Pump just tickled Donphan. Now let me show you an attack."

"Ha even though I did that it doesn't matter, my pokémon still has the advantage keep using Hydro Pump."

Blastoise released multiple Hydro Pumps at Donphan who stood ready for Ash to command him.

"Alright then Donphan it's time to go on the offensive use Roll Out!"

Donphan curled up into a ball and raced at Blastoise who was still firing Hydro Pump. One of the Hydro Pumps eventually hit Donphan causing him to fly into the air.

"Ha you can't do anything now can you Ash."

"That's what you think Adam, Donphan keep using Roll Out but then use Seed Bomb."

"WHAT NO you can't." Adam yelled in terror."

"Oh yes I can even if I have the type disadvantage I can still find ways around it."

From mid-air Donphan cancelled his Roll Out and flew straight at Blastoise firing Seed Bomb repeatedly at Blastoise who grunted in pain as his defence against moves he was weak to wasn't high.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump max power."

Donphan landed and was suddenly hit with Hydro Pump, caught off guard Donphan began to slide back before gathering his footing and dug his feet into the ground to stop moving ready for his next command.

"Alright Donphan use Earthquake to knock Blastoise off balance, then use Thunder Fang to end this."

Adam looked in horror as Blastoise struggled to keep his balance but was unable to as Earthquake knocked him onto his knees. As he struggled to get up, Donphan ran at him with Electricity crackling from his tusks as he collided with Blastoise who screeched in pain before finally falling backwards knocked out.

Seeing the match had ended Nurse Joy announced Ash as the winner and told Adam to give her Blastoise as he needed to be healed quickly. Mechanically Adam did so stunned at the complete mismatch which had occurred.

One of the judges stepped forwards to take over as the referee as Nurse Joy was busy and announced the beginning of the next match.

The next two trainers arrived on the field and the winner of the match could be seen then, Joshua was a beginner trainer and it was shown by the way he was shaking in contrast to Alexis who was calmly surveying the field. The battle was over fairly quickly as Joshua's Butterfree fell to Alexis's Absol. After the battle Alexis praised Joshua in his skill as even though he was a beginner he showed great promise. With a grin and a promise to grow stronger Joshua departed as the final two competitors took their places.

"This will be the final match in the first round. It shall be a one on one battle between Alice of Alamos Town and Laura of Viridian City. The match will be over when one trainer's pokémon is unable to battle. Trainers send out your pokémon."

"Chimchar I choose you." Alice yelled,

"Come to battle Zangoose"

"Trainers begin!"

"Zangoose use Quick Attack."

"Chimchar use Dig."

With a flash Zangoose raced towards Chimchar who quickly disappeared underground as Zangoose ran over where he used to be.

"Alright Chimchar come on up and use Flamethrower then Dig once more."

"Zangoose use Razor Wind when Chimchar appears."

Digging underground Chimchar listened for Zangooses footsteps before reappearing behind Zangoose and releasing a scorching flame at Zangoose who grunted in pain before he unleashed a whirlwind at the flames causing them to dissipate through a lack of oxygen before hitting Chimchar again with the same attack causing severe damage to the pokémon.

"Chimchar use Dig once more."

"Not this time I won't fall for the same trick twice, Zangoose use Shadow Ball in the hole then use Brick Break."

As soon as Chimchar disappeared she was thrown back out of the hole by Shadow Ball hitting him then the Brick Break knocked her straight to the floor. With Zangoose standing what seemed to be triumphantly over her with a foot on her back.

"We're not out yet Chimchar. Use Flame Wheel to escape then circle back around and use Focus Punch."

"Zangoose use Crush Claw to get rid of Flame Wheel then finish her off with Close Combat!"

"Chimchar use Dig to dodge."

As Zangoose got close to Chimchar she disappeared underground again avoiding the counter attack before quickly reappearing behind with a glowing fist that threw Zangoose forwards onto his front before he was engulfed with flames from Chimchar's Flamethrower before eventually he succumbed and fell unconscious.

"Zangoose is unable to battle the winner is Chimchar, which means the final person advancing to the second round is Alice."

Chimchar jumped up and down in glee after winning her match and jumped into Alice's arms who had also started to jump up and down.

"Thank you Chimchar you were amazing do you want to stay out or shall I return you for now."

Shaking her head Chimchar jumped onto Alice's shoulder and together they left the arena

"With the first round over with we will have a couple of hours break so everyone can heal up their pokémon and prepare for the next round."

Ash after hearing this headed towards the pokémon centre to heal up his Donphan after his battle. Upon seeing Ash leave the stadium Alice raced after Ash wanting to speak with him.

"Ash, hey Ash wait up." Alice yelled chasing after him.

Turning around Ash smiled as he saw Alice run towards him, stopping he waited for her to catch up before he was squeezed by her as she hugged him.

"Ash how have you been, it's been so long since I last saw you."

"It has been a long time, how is everyone back in Alamos Town? I'm surprised that Tonio isn't with you."

After hearing his name Alice's face dropped and she turned away,

"What's wrong Alice did something happen to him."

"I'd rather not talk about him." She replied looking back at Ash.

"That's fine Alice, I'm impressed with Chimchar as well, she is definitely a strong pokémon" Ash said as he stroked Chimchar's head who butted her head against Ash's hand as he did so. Before she turned to talk to Pikachu about what had happened since they last saw one another.

As they finished walking to the pokémon centre Ash was talking about his journey through Unova,

"And that's how I managed to beat Skyla, she was a difficult opponent for sure but that battle taught me an awful lot.

Entering the centre Ash and Alice handed over their pokémon and sat down in the café waiting for them to be healed.

"So what about you Alice. What have you been doing since we last met?"

"Well after you left things went back to normal back home but then everything started to get boring. I decided I wanted to go out and explore the world but Tonio wanted to stay in his lab. So I decided to leave and see the world. A lot of the pokémon from the garden wanted to explore as well so I captured them and we all set off. I explored Sinnoh last year before deciding to come here but I don't know what I want to do now."

Pondering for a second Ash then said,

"Well if you want you could travel with me. I've just received an invite to compete in the Championships and I'm going to be travelling through all the regions to gather the badges I need to compete, so if you want to travel your more than welcome to join me."

Hearing this Alice nodded her head excited for the opportunity, as she wished she had gone travelling years before.

"That would be great, are you sure you don't mind though?"

"Not at all I have loved travelling with people. A reporter from Kalos called Alexa is also going to travel with us as well as she is doing a documentary about the tournament."

The two continued to talk until eventually they were both called to get their pokémon before making their way back to the hall. Entering they saw Nurse Joy had just taken to the stage,

"Alright trainers, congratulations on making it to the second round, whoever wins these matches will advance through to the final round. Let's take a look at the board and see who will be fighting who."

_Liam vs. Ash_

_Alice vs. Alexis_

"Now can Ash and Liam please take your places in order to battle."

Both trainers took their places and wished the other look, before Nurse Joy called out,

"Trainers release your pokémon."

"Donphan I choose you."

"Ponyta I choose you."

"Trainers begin"

"Ponyta use Flame Wheel."

"Donphan use Roll Out!"

Ponyta formed a circle of fire around herself and sped towards Donphan who had curled into Rollout and raced at Ponyta. Mid-field the two pokémon collided with each knocking the other back and out of their move.

"Donphan use Seed Bomb!"

"Ponyta use Flamethrower."

Donphan unleased five large glowing green seeds at Ponyta who retaliated by unleashing a searing hot Flamethrower which burnt the Seed Bombs to a crisp, before it carried on and hit Donphan who winced as the move hit him.

"Donphan use Earthquake to knock Ponyta off balance then charge in!"

Donphan raised his legs as the Flamethrower continued to engulf him before he slammed them onto the ground causing it to shake stopping Ponyta from using her move before running forwards using Take Down. Ponyta whinnied in pain as Donphan slammed into her before jumping back to get away and catch her breath.

"Ponyta get ready use Bounce and then use Double Kick."

Ponyta jumped into the air avoiding Earthquake causing Donphan to break off Earthquake and look around to try and find Ponyta before Ash yelled,

"Donphan look out above you!"

Donphan unprepared for the speed of Ponyta was kicked twice in the head throwing him back across the field before he slid to a stop.

"Ponyta keep up the offensive use Flame Wheel then use Flamethrower as well."

"Donphan use Stone Edge!"

Ponyta surrounded herself with fire and raced at Donphan who stood his ground before forming stones around his body and launching them at Ponyta who was pelted and thrown out of her Flame Wheel.

Both pokémon stood panting as the effects of all the moves were taking their toll as each pokémon had been hit by powerful attacks. As each pokémon looked like they had a couple of attacks left something amazing happened as a light began to glow resonating from inside Ponyta. Both Ash and Liam looked in surprise as Ponyta was covered by the light and seconds later a Rapidash emerged whinnying in delight.

"Rapidash that's amazing I'm so proud of you now let's win this. Use Take Down!"

"Donphan I know that you are tired but I believe in you use your Take Down as well."

Both pokémon raced across the field and collided each trying to overpower the other, struggling for a second before Ash yelled,

"Let's finish this Donphan use Thunder Fang!"

As the two pokémon continued to struggle Donphans tusks crackled with electricity and hit the vulnerable Rapidash who yelled as the electricity coursed through her before she finally succumbed to the move and fell unconscious.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, the winner is Donphan. This means that Ash is our first competitor who will advance to the final round. We will take a short break before our second semi-final match will begin.

Ash after thanking Donphan quickly returned him and rushed to the pokémon centre to heal up Donphan. After a little while Nurse Joy reappeared with Donphan who had been healed but was unable to battle for a few days. Thanking Nurse Joy, Ash went over to a video phone and rang Professor Oak's lab. After a moment the phone was answered by Tracey,

"Hey there Ash how's your search going?"

"Hey Tracey it's going great I've caught a Shinx and Electivire who are interested in battling, and I've also caught a Plusle, Minun and an Elekid who don't want to battle as well."

"Wow it sounds like you've caught some good pokémon, though why do some of them not wish to battle?"

So Ash explained the situation to Tracey who looked upset at the end of the tale.

"I understand what you mean now Ash and it's nice that you are letting Plusle and Minun live with your mum I think she's lonely when you are on your journey. Is there anything else that you are wanting today Ash?"

"Yes thank you for reminding me I'd like to send Donphan and Sceptile back as they've both been in a hard fight today and I've been told they need to rest so I'll be transferring them over to you."

"No problem we are prepped for transfer."

Ash placed the two pokéballs onto the transport pad and in a flash they were transported over to the lab.

"Alright Ash I've received them both here."

"Cool thank you Tracey. I will see you in a few days."

"No problem see you later Ash."

With that Ash hung up the call and Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder and the two returned to the stadium just in time to see the start of the next battle between Alice and Alexis who were using Luxio and Absol respectively.

"Luxio use Thunderbolt."

"Absol dodge and use Future Sight."

Absol jumped into the air and avoided the Thunderbolt which left a deep mark in the floor and fired a ball of energy into the air before it disappeared, with Absol landing in front of Luxio.

"Luxio use Iron Tail!"

"You use Iron Tail as well Absol!"

The two pokémon jumped into the air with their tails glowing colliding in an even match up before falling back to the ground ready to hear their next command.

"Luxio use Charge!"

"Absol use Icy Wind."

Luxio began to gather electricity ready to unleash it on Absol who quickly retaliated by firing a freezing burst of air at Luxio who had to cancel his move in order to avoid the move.

As Luxio landed he winced as he felt his leg flair up in pain as the Icy Wind caused Luxio's leg to flare up. Seeing this Alice knew she had to go on the offensive,

"Luxio use Fire Fang!"

"Absol use Shadow Ball in Luxio's mouth."

Luxio jumped forward ignoring the pain from his leg with his fangs covered in fire towards Absol who calmly stood there before forming a Shadow Ball and firing it at close range into Luxio's mouth causing the move to backfire and hurt Luxio instead.

"Luxio hang on, I know you can do it. Try using Iron Tail!"

"Absol use Night Slash."

Luxio jumped into the air and flipped down towards Absol fired a blast of dark energy at Luxio who batted it aside with Iron Tail and then carrying on to hit Absol who slid back growling while Luxio landed and looked at Absol pleased at finally landing a hit.

"Alright Absol let's stop playing around. Use Quick Attack to get in close."

"Luxio use Ice Fang!"

Absol disappeared in a flash and ran towards Luxio who prepared to use Ice Fang. Then just as Luxio began to use his move, Alexis yelled,

"Absol use Detect!"

Barking Absol glowed red and just before the move hit him, crouched out of the way causing the move to miss.

"Absol use Shadow Ball close range!"

Absol quickly recovered and in a flash unleased a powerful Shadow Ball at Luxio who was hit and heavily injured. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Luxio was hit again by a move which shocked Alice as she never heard the name of a move being called.

Seeing the confusion Alexis called out

"That was my Future Sight attack it takes a few minutes to hit but a lot of people aren't prepared for it when the time comes. Now Absol use Night Slash once more."

"Luxio I know your hurt but let's give it everything we have! Use Thunder!"

Luxio started to gather electricity causing his fur to bristle as he prepared to unleash a full powered Thunder even as he was continuously hit by a mixture of Night Slash and Shadow Balls. Finally he let out a roar and let loose a devastating Thunder at Absol who was unable to move after exhausting himself through the use of Shadow Ball and Night Slash took the full front of the attack. After a minute the attack let up and Luxio appeared to be triumphant before he like Absol fell to the ground exhausted, however neither pokémon had been knocked unconscious.

"Absol stand up I know you can do it!"

"Luxio please hang on a little bit longer you can win this I know you can!"

Hearing their trainer cry out encouragement both pokémon struggled to their feet each determined to win for their trainer.

"Alright Absol use one final Shadow Ball."

"Luxio use Iron Tail."

Absol fired a weakened Shadow Ball at Luxio who attempted to dodge by jumping into the air, unfortunately however for Alice and Luxio the continuous barrage of moves had taken its toll and with the earlier Icy Wind still affected his back legs he had been injured upon using Thunder which caused him to fall in a heap on the floor before finally he was hit by Shadow Ball causing him to fall unconscious.

"Luxio is unable to battle. Absol is the winner which means the winner of the match is Alexa who will face Ash in the final battle, which will take place in 10 minutes."

After seeing Alice recall her pokémon and run off to the centre and Alexis doing the same Ash thought about which pokémon he would use against Alexis before Pikachu tugged his jacket and pointed to himself insinuating that he wanted to battle. Smiling Ash agreed as he knew his buddy wouldn't let him down. A few minutes later Alice reappeared looking upset.

"Hey Alice, don't feel down you did amazing for your first tournament. How's Luxio?"

"He's okay just really tired so I've left him in the pokécentre. Are you ready to face her?"

Smiling Ash nodded and said,

"I am, Pikachu here is going to help me win."

"That's good I have every faith in you." Alice replied as she saw Alexis return to the stadium.

"Good luck Ash." She said before disappearing into the stands to watch the final match.

Ash turned and walked down to the field where he took his place calmly surveying the field. Nurse Joy then reappeared on the field and announced,

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the time has come for the final round of this tournament. The competitors are Ash and Alexis. This will be a one on one battle, when one pokémon is unable to battle the match is over. Trainers call out your pokémon."

"Alright then Pikachu let's win this. I choose you!"

"I will show you no mercy Absol I choose you!"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder onto the field his cheeks sparking in anticipation. Across the field in a flash Absol appeared growling ready to win for his trainer.

"Alright Ash get ready I underestimated your friend Alice in the last match and it almost cost me this time I'm going to go all out."

"Bring it on I like the challenge!" Ash replied as he tensed himself for the battle.

After hearing Ash say this Alexis smiled and turned her hand to Ash and said,

"Well if you insist. Absol prepare yourself. MEGA EVOLVE!" she said pushing the stone on her ring.

In a flash of light Absol underwent a startling transformation and reappeared with a loud snarl.

"Okay then this may have gotten more complicated. Pikachu let's do this we can't back down. Use Quick Attack!"

"Absol let's show them your power use Shadow Ball and Future Sight."

Pikachu sped towards Absol with a glowing trail behind him as Absol shot balls of dark energy at him. Ducking and weaving out of the way Pikachu was showing the audience and Alexis just why he was one of Ash's more powerful pokémon as he effortlessly dodged all of the Shadow Balls.

"Pikachu batter up use Iron Tail to send those Shadow Balls right back at Absol."

With his tail glowing Pikachu jumped into the air and began to repel the attacks at Absol who was avoiding left and right, before being hit by Iron Tail as Pikachu got close.

"Absol use Icy Wind to slow Pikachu down. Then use Night Slash."

Absol unleashed a chilling blast of air at Pikachu who unfortunately couldn't avoid it and was knocked back where he was hit by Night Slash and knocked to the floor.

"Absol let's keep up the offensive, use Shadow Ball back to back."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Absol once again gathered a ball of dark energy into her mouth and released it towards Pikachu who quickly fired off Thunderbolt which stopped one of the moves before getting hit by the second and third move.

Gritting his teeth Ash saw Pikachu getting pushed back and back and he knew that the battle was going to be tougher than he anticipated.

"Use Quick Attack Pikachu, to get in close then Iron Tail."

"Absol use Icy Wind on the ground let's trip him up then use Night Slash."

Absol's Icy Wind hit the ground in front of Pikachu causing him to slide around missing his timing with Iron Tail which allowed Absol to capitalise and hit Pikachu with Night Slash hitting him in his chest and launching him backwards. Seeing Pikachu being hit by the move Ash knew that he was in for a tougher battle than he first thought. Whilst Alexis seeing that she had taken the advantage decided to press on it,

"Absol use Zen Headbutt."

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle."

Absol ran towards a panting Pikachu her head covered in Psychic energy looking ready to win the battle. Whilst Pikachu covered himself with electrical energy and surged forwards towards Absol. Mid-field the pokémon collided with equal power neither one giving an inch, causing sparks to fly between the two. Seeing that there was a stalemate both trainers called out for another move.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

"Absol use Shadow Ball!"

The collision of the two additional moves a cloud of dust appeared on the field before both pokémon flew out of the cloud, each panting as they came to a stop. With a flash Absol reverted out of her mega form as she couldn't contain it. Knowing that both pokémon were running on empty Ash and Alexis prepared themselves for the final part of their battle.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball."

Pikachu gathered his electrical energy into his tail and launched it at Absol and it looked like it was going to be a clean hit before Alexis called out,

"Absol use Detect, then Icy Wind."

Absol moved her head slightly and which caused Electro Ball to harmlessly fly past. Before unleashing a cold blast of air again at Pikachu who retailed with a Thunderbolt causing the two moves to be cancelled. Suddenly out of the sky Pikachu was hit by another psychic attack causing him to feel a lot more pain making him fall to his stomach feeling weakened. The Future Sight attack used earlier finally hit home and for Ash and Pikachu it was at a bad time.

"Alright Ash this has been fun but it's time for me to end this. Absol use Zen Headbutt!"

"I agree Alexis but you're mistaken about who will win. Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pushing himself to his feet Pikachu covered himself in electrical energy and raced forwards towards Absol.

Just like before the two pokémon collided with their moves and it seemed as though the power was equal until one of the pokémon slipped forwards which allowed their opponent to capitalise a surge forwards overpowering the other move causing the pokémon to fly backwards knocked out.

Seeing that the winner of the match had been decided Nurse Joy came forwards.

"Absol is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner which means that the winner of the match is Ash of Pallet Town."

"We did it Pikachu we won." Ash exclaimed racing to Pikachu picking him up before he fell to the floor. Ash then turned and looked to Alexis who was returning Absol after thanking her for all the hard work she did.

"Congratulations Ash, it was a wonderful battle. No one has been able to knock my Absol from her mega form before."

"Well it wasn't easy but I knew that Pikachu could do it. I hope we can battle again."

"I wish the same Ash, hopefully we will soon."

Ash then saw Nurse Joy return with his prizes.

"Congratulations Ash, it is my pleasure to award you with these evolution stones I hope that they prove useful to you. Also I am proud to award you with this egg which contains a Bagon that was left here."

"Oh wow a Bagon thank you, I promise that I will raise him well."

After that Ash headed back to the pokécentre where he met up with Alice who was waiting for him.

"Congratulations on your win Ash I bet you are really pleased."

Rubbing the back of his head Ash replied,

"Yeah I am, especially with the egg that I've got a Bagon will really help me out in the championships."

Entering the centre Ash handed his pokémon to the Chansey that resided in the pokécentre and sat down in the cafeteria with Alice the pair talking about what the plan was when they returned to Pallet, with Alice saying she wanted to capture some more pokémon to increase how many she had and Ash saying that when he returned he was going to increase his training and bond with his recent captures including his newly traded over pokémon.

After a few moments a ding was heard and Chansey returned his pokémon to him. After thanking her Ash returned to Alice and the two set off towards Viridian Forest on route to Pallet Town.

Viridian Forest over the years had seen countless trainers walk along its path from a young boy called Joey with an obsession with Rattata to Professor Samuel Oak himself! When he was starting his pokémon journey. Now though Ash was traversing through the forest with Alice heading back to his home town, as the tournament had lasted longer than was expected it was dusk as the two reached a clearing in the forest. Seeing that they could go no further Ash turned to Alice and said,

"I think its best we stop for the night as it could be dangerous going any further in such poor light. Is that alright with you?"

"You know best out here Ash this is the first time I've really been away from Alamos Town. If you want to stay here then that's fine."

Placing his bag down Ash looked around for some twigs for fire wood so there would be some light for when darkness fell and saw that he would have to go scavenging for some sticks with Pikachu.

Watching Ash disappear Alice began to feel slightly more nervous in the fact that she was alone in a new place. Setting her own bag down she reached in and pulled out a bar of chocolate and began to eat it not realising that there was something watching her.

Suddenly from behind Alice heard a rustle and quickly she span around to see what was coming out of the bushes. Grabbing her Chimchar's pokéball she readied it to call on her, until a small Caterpie wiggled into view. Seeing the small pokémon Alice placed her ball back on her belt and knelt down in front of it and gently let picked it up. Sitting on a log Alice began to pet Caterpie and listened to it purr as she did.

As Alice was doing this Ash and Pikachu had managed to find some firewood and was returning to camp where they saw Alice petting Caterpie. Placing the logs down Ash said,

"I think you might have found your first capture Alice."

"Oh hey Ash your back and you think so? Would Caterpie really join me do you think?"

Smiling Ash said,

"I've always found that the best way to find out is to simply ask them if they do."

Looking down at Caterpie Alice saw that it was nodding its head saying that it wanted to go with Alice. Smiling in joy she quickly reached into her bag that was next to her and grabbed a pokéball then tapped it on Caterpie head and in an instant was caught.

"Woo hood, I've just caught my first pokémon!" Alice exclaimed in glee twirling around.

"Congratulations, Alice that takes me back to my first capture as well."

"Really? What pokémon did you catch?" Alice asked puzzled.

Rubbing his nose Ash replied,

"Well actually I caught a Caterpie myself, he's a Butterfree now but when we get back to the lab I'll introduce you to him and all my other pokémon."

"Really that would be great I bet you have a lot of pokémon don't you."

"I have caught a wide variety of pokémon yes. Each and every-one of them has worked so hard for me in the past and this time we are going to go all the way and win the championships I can feel it."

The two pokémon trainers sat in the forest talking into the night before both finally fell asleep. As they did another pokémon who had been listening to Ash describe his pokémon and upon hearing how powerful they seemed, scurried out of the bushes and crept towards Ash's bag and touched one of the pokéballs getting sucked in and instantly being captured.

The night passed and as morning rose the next day Ash and Alice both woke up and began their trek through the remainder of the forest. The rest of the day passed and by dinner time Ash and Alice were arriving in Pallet Town. After heading to his house and letting his mum know he was back and was happy to see Elekid, Plusle and Minun had settled in nicely before heading up to the lab.

Upon arriving Ash was happy to see all of his pokémon training hard and his new pokémon interacting with his old ones. Telling Alice he would be back Ash entered the lab and found Professor Oak getting a pokéball of the transport system.

"Ah Ash welcome back I've just finished trading four of your Tauros and I must say the pokémon you have received are some wonderful ones. Here you go."

Ash grabbed the four balls off Professor Oak and thanked him for helping with the trading before racing back outside to introduce his new pokémon to everyone. When outside Ash whistled to call all of his pokémon to him. When they arrived Ash said,

"Alright everyone I've called a stop to training as I want everyone to meet the new additions to our family. You have all met Shinx and Electivire and I hope that they feel welcomed into our family."

Seeing the two nod Ash smiled and said,

"I'm very pleased that you feel welcomed. Now I would like everyone to welcome four more pokémon to our family as they have been traded for Tauros."

Ash then threw the four pokéballs into the air and in a flash his latest pokémon were revealed. Ash smiled as he saw the pokémon he received and thought that the professor had done a stellar job. In front of him stood a Beldum, male and female Ralts and an Eevee. Kneeling down in front of his new pokémon Ash said softly,

"Hi there you guys my name is Ash and I'm your new pokémon trainer if that is okay."

Seeing that all four pokémon still looked anxious Ash said,

"I promise you that I will treat you all with respect and as a member of my extended family as everyone behind me can support me on."

Hearing everyone agree the pokémon cautiously walked forwards with the female Ralts hiding slightly behind the male. Seeing this Ash in a moment of clarity said,

"You two are mates aren't you that's why both of you were traded."

Seeing them nod cautiously Ash continued,

"Well there is no need to worry me promise I will not leave any of you behind and I will try to keep both of you in my party at the same time."

Hearing this the Ralts looked a lot happier and began interacting with his other pokémon. Seeing Eevee speaking with Sylveon Ash wondered if he would be having another Eeveelution on his team deciding not to worry about it at the moment Ash turned his attention to his final pokémon he'd received as Beldum looked upset.

"What's the matter Beldum?" Ash inquired.

Beldum began speaking with Ash catching most of what was being said,

"Wait is this because of the moves you know."

Seeing him nod Ash replied,

"Well I am not bothered whatever moves you know as a pokémon trainer it is my job to make you stronger and to help you and that is what I am going to do."

Hearing this Beldum felt a lot better and was happy to know his new trainer believed in him. Seeing that his pokémon were all interacting Ash reached into his bag to pull out his pokédex so he could scan his new pokémon and brought out a pokéball as well. Puzzled as to why his pokéball was locked Ash pressed the middle of the pokéball and out came the pokémon that caught itself the previous evening. A Weedle.

"Hey there little guy you're a long way from home. What are you doing here?"

Scurrying Weedle showed that he wanted to become stronger after seeing and hearing about his other pokémon. For a moment Ash was quiet before saying,

"Well guys it looks as though we have another family member."

Weedle smiled and scurried over to Butterfree and Ash's other bug pokémon and began to converse with them. Readying his pokédex Ash scanned his pokémon and was pleased at what he saw.

"_Beldum the Iron Head pokémon. __Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses through Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism. Beldum knows the move Take Down."_

"_Ralts the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. Female Ralts knows the moves Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice and has the Egg move Misty Terrain which hasn't been unlocked. The male Ralts knows the moves Confusion, Double Team and Fire Punch. Ralts knows the egg moves Shadow Sneak which hasn't been unlocked yet."_

"_Eevee the Evolution pokémon. __Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve."_

"_Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokémon. __Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favourite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose).__ Weedle knows the moves Poison Sting, String Shot and Bug Bite."_

After scanning his new pokémon Ash placed his pokédex in his pocket and realised how lucky he actually was to be a trainer as each and every one of his pokémon was speaking to each other with none looking down at the other from his oldest pokémon to his newest. And he knew that his journey to compete in the Championships wouldn't be easy but with the help of his pokémon he would give it everything he had and he would hopefully emerge victorious.

**_Ash_**

**_Kanto-_**_Pikachu, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (26), Snorlax, Lapras, Machop, Eevee, Weedle_

**_Johto-_**_Bayleef, Totodile, Quilava, Noctowl, Heracross, Donphan, Elekid_

**_Hoenn-_**_Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Aron, Torchic, Plusle, Minun, Ralts M/F, Beldum_

**_Sinnoh-_**_Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Shinx, Electivire_

**_Unova-_**_Unfezant, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile_

**_Kalos-_**_Talonflame, Chespin, Fennekin, Greninja, Hawlucha, Sylveon, Goodra, Tyrantrum, Noivern, Gogoat, Avalugg, Pangoro_

**Hope everyone likes the new chapter, sorry it has taken so long to be put up but hopefully I will be able to post more chapters sooner from now on. Don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter and if anyone has any suggestions on pokémon for Ash to catch let me know. Hope everyone has a lovely time over the winter holidays.**


End file.
